Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 22 - There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away and Ending Credits and Popeye Promo
Here is part twenty two of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript *(Music is playing for an extra bonus video called There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away. As Tillie puffs into the yard, she gasps when she sees Thomas getting captured, while Arry and Bert approach her) *Male Singer: There once was an engine who ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. Stacked up her bunker, and headed down the line (Tillie gulps and runs away) *Male Singer and Children: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Children: She overheard the wicked old Diesel say, She was heading for the scrapyard any day. (Diesel arrives and laughs evilly because Tillie is angry with her) *Male Singer: She didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. *Male Singer and Children: So the little old engine ran away. (Tillie flees) *Children: She huffed and she puffed, her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, She slipped his brake, let her whistle fly, *Male Singer Children, and Tillie: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! (Tillie's wheels spin, while her firebox burns, and as her brakes get released, Tillie speeds away) *Male Singer and Children: (the Caledonian engine No. 828 with the Strathspey Highlander speeds through the countryside, pursued by the pursuing locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer) And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. *Male Singer: Didn't feel part of the railway, (the diesels fire at the back of the train) *Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Percy sees a far tunnel up ahead, and as the engine gets up full speed, Percy jumps off into Emily's hideout, unharmed, while Tillie leaps out of the end coach, and falls down into the sea) *Emily: (worried) Tillie has ran away! Will someone find her? (instrumental) *Tillie: Oh! Now no-one knows where I am. (owl hoots as the engines whistle. Henry, Stepney, James, Edward, Percy, Thomas, and Whiff are very worried and confused) *Children: But when the other engines heard he'd gone, They felt so sad, 'cos they knew she had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say, So Casey Jones has the final say. (Diesel is cross when Casey Jones is angry with him, but not with Duck and Percy) *Male Singer: So he thought and he thought, *Casey Jones: Where could she be, could she be? (Henry, Thomas, and Percy puff out to search for Tillie) *Male Singer: Some searched high, the others searched low. (Henry puffs up the mountain) *Casey Jones, Male Singer, and Children: Where did she run, where did she run? (Rheneas pulls a passenger train) *James: We've gotta bring the little engine home. *Male Singer: So they all went out to look around, (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand chuff out to find Tillie) Far and wide, and up and down, (Bill and Ben shunt Gordon's coaches) No matter where they searched, (Henry puffs slowly onward) no one seemed to know (Casey Jones blinks) *Emily: (worried) Oh where did the little old engine go? *Male Singer and Children: Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, and all alone. (Thomas finally arrives and finds Tillie trapped and frees her) *Thomas: (gleefully) I'll tell her she is needed back urgently. *Tillie: Who me, really? *Thomas: (chuckles as he gets his snowplough fitted on) Yes you, you silly engine! *Male Singer and Children: (Tillie couples up) 'Cos she's the pride of the railway! (Thomas's wheels spin) So she huffed and she puffed, (Thomas's funnel puffs out smoke) Her wheels started turning, (Tillie's wheels spin) She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, (Tillie's firebox burns) She slipped her brake and she was on her way, *Tillie, Thomas, Male Singer, and Children: Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! (Thomas and Tillie puff carefully home to the Edward village) *Male Singer and Children: Now the little blue engine's heading home, To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. (Tillie pulls the Birthday Train slowly home) 'Cos now she's the pride of the railway! (Tillie and Thomas arrive slowly home) *Emily: Look everybody! Here comes Tillie! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Hooray! *Male Singer and Children: (Thomas puffs alongside Emily and stops while Tillie puffs onto the turntable) Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie whistles) *(The End Credits show the title 'The End! An Andrew Smith Production' and 'Starred:' with the cast all in order) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *BoCo as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Popeye: Hello everyone, I hope you have much enjoyed this video, and forgiveness, because while videos will rise but this film that Andrew made is the first installment on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, and I went to tell other users to subscribe with Andrew, so I had to save up, and buy a mac, however, my mother is not lying, still, I have the same computer, so I will get a mac, because up next is Railroad Trouble Special Edition, XD, good. Make a video response, rate, subscribe, comment, like, and vote. Goodbye! Category:Daniel Pineda